


Horsepower

by Missy



Category: Old Town Road - Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus (Music Video)
Genre: Developing Friendship, Gen, Horses, Magical Realism, Mid-Video, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The Kid challenges one of the neighbors to a race.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Horsepower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PositivelyVexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyVexed/gifts).



The Kid had approached a teenager polishing his vehicle out of pure curiosity. Five minutes deep into a conversation with him, The Kid’s curiosity was unquenchable. “You’re telling me this is how people get around in modern times?” The Kid wasn’t getting off of his horse.

“Yeah,” Darryl said, slapping a rag against the trunk of his car. “This is my baby – it was also my dad’s baby.”

“Well, that’s how I feel about Silverado here.” He patted the horse’s neck and it snorted.

“Nowadays, we move faster,” Darryl told him.

“Oh, I don’t know. Silvardo is a pretty fast pardner,” said The Kid.

“Hey man. Dare ya – let’s race. My car and your horse,” Darryl said.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” The Kid asked.

“Sure! Long as it’s fair,” said Darryl, climbing behind the wheel. “On the count of three? One, two..” he gunned his engine.

“Three!”

Darryl gasped as Silverado raced away – faster than the car. Faster than any human-made creature. Or any creature on the planet. 

He looped around to Darryl’s house, and Darryl arrived a few minutes later. “Man, I don’t know what you’re feeding that horse, but he’s a badass!”

“And that’s why he’s the best in the west,” said The Kid happily. He reached into his saddlebag and handed Darryl a coin. “You did great too.”

As Darryl pocketed the coin eagerly, The Kid chuckled to himself and continued his mosey through town. Achy-Breaky wasn’t going to believe it when The Kid told him about what modern times were really like!


End file.
